Perdón, Sherry
by SugeyShock
Summary: Claire Redfield había estado recluida en una clínica mental para superar la muerte de sus seres queridos y los traumas que la devastación de Raccoon city le ha dejado. Ella ya no puede seguir viviendo porque Chris está muerto. Leon también lo está. Steve... Todos lo están. ONE-SHOT. Pequeño relato acerca de los sentimientos de Claire después de salir de la clínica.


Había salido de la clínica hacía algunos días. Creí que al pisar el mundo real me iba a volver a sentir "yo" de algún modo. Creí que iría a trabajar tan pronto como lo había hecho antes… pero ahora no estaba tan segura. Cuatro años atrapada dentro de esos muros de concreto había sido demasiado para mí. Ya no sabía lo que quería…

Cuando estaba dentro lo único que ansiaba y anhelaba era salir… pero ahora… ahora que me encuentro observando todo a mí alrededor me doy cuenta de que no era esto lo que en verdad quería. Las personas pasan a mi lado como si nada les importara, van tan enfrascados pensando en llegar a su destino no importa lo que pase y todo este caos frente a mí me causa pánico. Tengo tanto miedo como la primera vez que entré a la clínica. Mi respiración comienza a volverse agitada pero trato de controlarme. Estoy histérica y nadie parece darse cuenta de eso. En la clínica las enfermeras se habrían lanzado hacia mí para inyectarme mis medicamentos y los calmantes necesarios.

Trago saliva y entonces me encuentro con una disputa mental. Veo tanta gente mirándome al mismo tiempo que ignorándome. No puedo estar parada aquí por más tiempo porque ser de otro modo explotaría. Intento moverme pero la multitud no me deja y mis pies no funcionan y entro nuevamente en pánico.

Estar parada ahí me da el suficiente tiempo de pensar en todos los seres queridos que perdí durante el incidente en Raccoon City y La Expansión, una especie de cataclismo parecido al anterior pero con más potencia. Mis ojos comienzan a llenarse de lágrimas al recordar a Steve muriendo en mis brazos… a Piers, a Leon tratando de salvarme, a mi querido hermano Chris Redfield acribillado por los hombres de NeoUmbrella frente a mis ojos… a Moira y a Jill. Comienzo a jadear y me siento tan sola… tan sola como la última vez que vi a Piers visitarme en mi celda.

Trago saliva y no sé qué es lo que hago en este lugar. ¿Por qué debería seguir viviendo si mis amigos ya no están? Si mi hermanito ya no está.

Miro mi brazo el cual grita exaltado "¡Córtame!, ¡córtame!". Y entonces lo pellizco hasta que mis dedos se hunden profundamente en mi carne y sangro.

Estoy sola. Siempre lo he estado.

Cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida y caer al suelo sin importar lo que me pase aparece una misteriosa pareja frente a mí.

Son Jake Muller y Sherry Birkin. Ellos se habían casado hacía diez años y ahora ambos eran unos adultos hechos y derechos. Ellos tienen un hijo de seis años al que nunca he visto.

-¡Claire! -me saluda Sherry Birkin.

Ella ha sido mi única salvación y razón de vivir durante todos estos años y todo lo que quiero decirle y expresarle en estos momentos es disfrazado por un cortés "hola" mientras le muestro una sonrisa falsa y débil. Ella me conoce desde pequeña, pero ahora tiene una vida de la cual ocuparse y no se da cuenta de lo mal que estoy. Ella sigue hablándome de todo lo que pasado en su vida durante los últimos seis meses y me pone al tanto de las situaciones más recientes e importantes del país. Y de vez en cuando Jake Muller agrega información.

Yo me limito a asentir vagamente. No proceso sus palabras. Ni siquiera les pongo atención porque lo único que quiero hacer en esos momentos es correr y lanzarme desde un puente a una muerte segura. Así tal vez mis problemas acabarían por completo. Tal vez eso es lo que necesito. Y cuanto más lo pienso me puedo sentir más de mi hermano. Chris… ya puedo imaginarme charlando con él en algún lugar.

-¿Cómo estás hermano? -le diría- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última que nos vimos.

Ya puedo verlo sonreír… ya puedo sentir sus cálidos brazos rodeandome con ternura como siempre lo hacía cuando me sentía triste.

-¿Claire? -la voz de Sherry me hace despertar de mi trance para volver a la cruda realidad- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Jake y Sherry me miran ceñudos.

-No… quiero morir. Quiero desaparecer de este lugar para siempre porque me encuentro debastada y ya nada ni nadie pueden ayudarme a superar esto. Me siento sola y quiero morir porque ya no le encuentro razón a la vida. Quiero morir y no estar sola. No sé cómo manejar esto, quiero terminar con mi sufrimiento emocional porque ya no lo soporto.

Pero en vez de eso digo:

-Sí, lo siento, me quedé pensativa.

Porque después de todo no lo entendería. Ella tiene un esposo que la ama y un hijo que la necesita. Después de todo ¿Yo qué tengo? No tengo nada por lo cual seguir adelante. Hoy ya no tengo ánimos para levantarme cada vez que tropiece. No tengo ánimos se seguir viviendo. Ya no existo.

Tragó saliva y me obligo a mí misma a no llorar.

Sherry me sonríe tiernamente y después de charlar otros minutos más se va caminando de la mano con Jake Muller. Y yo me quedo viéndolos sintiéndome vacía y triste.

Quiero gritarle al mundo lo mal que me siento y lo feliz que quiero ser pero por más que lo intente no puedo porque mi voz es sellada por un doloroso nudo en mi garganta.

Llego a casa aun sin dejar de pensar en acabar con mi vida porque ya no puedo más con esto. La casa está vacía y fría pero a pesar de ello no tengo miedo. No sabes cuánto daría por tener sentados a Piers y a Chris en la mesa riendo a carcajadas como solían hacerlo mientras yo intentaba callarlos. No sabes cuánto daría por volver a escuchar sus voces una última vez.

Me dirijo hasta la cocina para tomar un cuchillo. Lo miro ansiosa. La punta afilada rasgando mi piel es la llave para volver a verlos a todos y no estar tan sola como ahora… Estoy ansiosa por ver sus sonrisas de nuevo.

-Ya voy para allá, hermanito -digo con la voz entrecortada.

No dejo que el dolor me impida seguir trazando las profundas líneas sobre mi piel porque con cada corte me siento más cerca de ellos. Me iré ya… ya quiero irme.

Cuando estoy por perder la consciencia Sherry Birkin entra de golpe a la casa y corre junto a Jake Muller hacia mí.

-¡Llama a una ambulancia, Jake! -la escucho gritar histérica- Vas a estar bien, Claire, te lo prometo.

Sherry… ¿Desde cuándo haces promesas que no puedes cumplir?

Tal vez haya sido muy egoísta de mi parte pensar sólo en mí e irme así porque sí. Nunca pensé en Sherry, nunca pensé en el dolor emocional que podía causarle.

Jake se encuentra llamando mientras ella me mira con lágrimas en los ojos repitiéndome una y otra vez que todo va a estar bien.

-Eres mi heroína, Claire, siempre lo has sido -dice con un hilo de voz.

Y entonces no la veo como la mujer que está frente a mis ojos, sino como la niña pequeña que conocí en Raccoon City.

-No te vayas de mi lado, Claire, te quiero.

Son y fueron sus palabras. Esa niñita no quiere que me vaya pero ya es lo suficientemente tarde como para poder decidir. Esa niña llamada Sherry Birkin me mira con gesto tierno y me vuelve a repetir que me quiere y entonces mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sherry está ahí, mirándome. Suplicándome con la mirada que no me vaya de su lado porque me necesita y probablemente yo a ella.

Pero es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Todo está decidido.

-Perdóname, Sherry -logró decir en un delicado susurro-. Perdón…

Lo último que mis oídos pudieron escuchar fueron los gritos y lloriqueos histéricos de Sherry Birkin y el sonido de la ambulancia… llegando demasiado tarde como para que la vida me diera otra oportunidad.


End file.
